Breaking and Healing
by Herbblade
Summary: Gwen: That's what Sasuke did to her heart. Broke it into a thousand pieces. But when he realizes what he's done, how can he fix it? SasuSaku, attempted fluff. Some AU.


Sakura dumped her large bag next to the door and stood for a minute, surveying the room. It hadn't changed since she'd left at the beginning of the summer. She didn't turn on the light, just fell into the bed and let the late-August storm pound against the window.

The light pink walls seemed white in the weird light, but she was too tired to notice. She put it down to travel, not depression that she was back in Konoha and nothing had changed.

Not that she'd seen Sasuke. But nothing else had changed and her mother had avoided the topic. Or maybe it had been Sakura doing the avoiding. She certainly didn't want to bring up the reason she'd gone away in the first place, not when her parents were so happy she was finally home. She didn't want to spoil their mood, or so she'd told herself.

_Thirteen year old Sakura watched Sasuke as they waited for Kakashi and Naruto. It was his birthday. That was why they were all getting together. The old "team" and Sasuke's teacher, Hatake Kakashi. Sakura knew her present for him was in her bag, she could give it to him now, it would be more romantic. And there was no way Naruto could tease her if he wasn't here. _

_But the teasing would be better than being nervous and with the cold Uchiha, no one else to make the tension vanish. Not that Sasuke would feel the tension, it would be all her. If he didn't like it, if he didn't respond, if he already had one… No, better to do it with Kakashi here, he would change the subject if Sasuke… If he rejected it, and her._

_It made her hate herself, to be so afraid of his rejection. She said she loved him, she knew she loved him, why couldn't she tell him?? Or even give him a simple gift?_

_It was like he said, she was weak. But she'd give it to him later, and see. And then next year, she would give it to him alone, when she knew he'd like it._

Sakura snorted, what a waste. All that time on Sasuke, and then… Then he'd broken her heart.

_Two years later. Sasuke's birthday had AGAIN crept up on her, but she knew he'd like this gift. It was perfect, just the best gift ever…_

_Daydreaming about his reaction, Sakura walked slowly up to the bridge where the three (and sometimes Kakashi) always met. At the base, she looked up, and like expected, there was Sasuke. But he wasn't alone, and he wasn't acting normally._

_There was a girl clutching his arm, that much was obvious and slightly normal. He had fangirls. But he looked… Comfortable. Sakura froze as they whispered to each other and it hit her mind that this was not a mistake._

_She clutched the gift box and ran for home. She didn't pass Naruto or Kakashi on the way, Sasuke didn't realize she was there, nothing happened except she got home and cried onto her bed, and then never spoke of it again._

_She was through with Uchiha Sasuke before she even had a chance to win him over._

How she had gotten through the rest of the school year, she had no idea. Her friends had helped her a lot, even, no especially, Ino. Then she had left for the summer, purposely skipping Sasuke's summer birthday.

Her father yelled up the stairs that they were going to pick up some groceries and Ino had promised to be by in about half an hour. She shouted back, something about how she'd be fine, and lapsed back into moping.

After a while, she didn't know how long, the doorbell rang. She pushed herself out of the bed and went to answer it, jade eyes tired and dull. As she went down the stairs she wondered how she would tell Ino that her idea had failed. She was not over the handsome Uchiha in the least.

"_Sakura, I know it hurts but it'll be OK, I promise… He's just a stupid guy, you'll get over him."_

_Ino patted Sakura on the back and the pinkette sobbed on her bed. Sakura sniffed a few times and looked up with red-rimmed eyes. "No I won't! He's not just a guy! I love him and he- He doesn't love me at all!" She buried her head in her comforted and sobbed even harder while Ino tried to calm her down; biting her bottom lip as she worried what this guy had done to her best friend._

But Sakura didn't have to worry about something as trivial as that, because for once her life showed a sarcastic, clichéd sense of humor. When she opened the door, Sasuke stood there, looking bored and most definitely not Ino-like, which was what Sakura needed at the moment. Someone to simultaneously fuss over her and distract her at the same time was definitely not Sasuke.

The Uchiha looked her up and down quickly, dark eyes taking in the subtle signs of her distress. He wordlessly held up a box of take-out ramen, which she took with massive confusion.

"Naruto sent it. He couldn't come himself, Tsunade works him like a dog, but he sends his food. What's with you?"

"None of your business."

He frowned and stepped into the house, feeling as if their roles had changed. Suddenly she needed his help and he had to be the one to fix things. "I'll only ask one more time: What's wrong?"

She shook her head and backed up. This was not a situation she wanted to be in. She was trying as hard as possible to get over him, and here he was; advancing towards her looking almost worried and heart wrenchingly handsome.

True to his word, that was all the chances he gave her to tell him nicely. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her close, leaning down so they were eye to eye and much to close for Sakura to bear. Shaking her slightly, he searched her eyes, and for the first time, he understood.

There was love in her eyes, but it was broken, unrequited for too long. And pain was there too, going hand in hand with the heartbreak. And a bit of fear that he didn't understand. Sakura did though; fear of falling again, of loving again, and of being hurt again. He moved on and noticed the spark of life that had always been present was still there, but it had dulled to a barely recognizable prick of light.

"Oh my God…" He let go of her and realized what he'd done, even if he didn't know the full story of "how", he knew.

And he knew that he had to leave, to sort it out with himself, then come back and sort it out with her.

But Sakura didn't know he was going to search his feelings, she only knew that he was leaving again. She ran back to her room and sobbed.

--

Two days passed. For Sakura, it was two days of Ino shooing her worried parents away before giving into worry herself. Two days of ice cream and tears.

For Sasuke, it was two days of unbearable guilt and several painful realizations.

Ino had finally shooed Sakura's parents out of the house entirely so the two girls could have a chick-flick marathon. They had settled into the first one and about halfway through, the doorbell rang. Ino paused the movie and went to answer it, pulling her pajama shirt down and muttering about over-protective adults.

The door swung open to reveal (again) Sasuke. Ino bristled. "Sorry, we're closed."

Sasuke glared down at her. "Last time I checked you don't live here. I'm here to see Sakura, without you if possible."

Ino was about to snarl a reply when a voice cut in, "Let him in Ino." Sakura stood there, dressed in a tank top and shorts that served as her pajamas, looking blank. Sasuke felt something inside 

him snap. Ino knew a moment about to happen when she saw one and retreated to the TV room.

Sasuke walked quickly over to Sakura and in one smooth movement, pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. It was short and sweet but Sakura couldn't think of anything to say. Sasuke didn't seem to want her to speak anyway. He spoke quickly, "Look I know I was a moron and I'm sorry. I didn't know. I mean I knew you like me, but I didn't know that you might even love me so I ignored you. And then when you left I tried to forget about you, but now you came back and… You were so much like I remembered, but you had changed. And then I realized you'd changed a long time ago and it was my fault but I'd been too stupid and blind to notice."

He took a deep, shaking breath and continued, "I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I don't know what I can do, but if you could try to just be my friend again, maybe we can go from there. I… I love you and I'm going to make you _Sakura_ again."

He pulled her into a tight hug and she gripped the back of his shirt in return. So much to say… She spoke slowly, realizing her feelings whereas he had known before. "I love you too. I always have, but… I tried to forget and move on and I couldn't so I just… Stopped." She struggled for words to continue, but when she saw his face, he was smiling. A real genuine smile that made all words from her brain stop.

"I know this weird but Haruno Sakura would you like to go on a date with me?"

Sitting on the couch, Ino took Sakura's squeal of joy as a sign all was well and turned the movie back on. She called out to Sakura, "Sakura, movie's on!"

And when Sakura came in holding tightly onto Sasuke's hand, the blonde gossip queen of Konoha for once remained silent.

--

Rather cheesy ending, I know.

Anyway, an idea that popped into mind when I was thinking about how Sasuke and Sakura's relationship would be different if a just few things were changed. So for whatever reason, Sasuke didn't leave and Sakura did (but not to be evil). And voila.

Reviews would be nice… 

-Gwen


End file.
